


Glitch of the night

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, MAD ANGST LADS, Sisterly reunion, because Maxwell gets kneed in the groin, lot of characters - Freeform, mild violence, pour one out for grandpa, sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: In which Charlie shows up and makes her distaste for others known.





	Glitch of the night

Wendy, Webber, Wormwood, and a small handful of pets are anxiously struggling to keep up with the dark figure of a woman, the one they found on the dry grass of a glitching world. She’s marching with purpose towards the small speck that is the other survivor’s base with determined purpose.

“Miss?”

Webber asks, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with this lady.

“Charlie. What is it, Webber?”

Webber, slightly nervous that she knows his name but not entirely out off, walks as fast as he can whilst still clinging onto Wendy’s hand like a lifeline.

“W-where...what....how did-“

“Save the questions for later, kid.”

She makes a zipping motion across her mouth to seal the action as they finally reach the gates of the camp. Wes and Maxwell are standing guard. Wes seems preoccupied with making and setting up balloons, and Maxwell merely smiles and waves at the approaching children.

That is, until he sees a figure that he hasn’t seen in years and turns whiter than a sheet.

With no hesitation whatsoever, and before anyone can say something, Charlie goes over to Maxwell, puts both manicured hands on his shoulders, and promptly drives her knee between his legs. There is a mixture of reactions. Silent horror from Wes, groans from Maxwell as he falls to the ground in pain, a series of cries and hisses from Wendy and Webber, all culminating into Wormwood’s panicked little mewl as he watches his friend writhe on the grass. Charlie pays none of this any mind as she struts through the gates of the camp.

As per usual, from what she’s seen in the reflecting pool, Wilson is tinkering at his science station, most likely trying to come up with some form of a fire cube for Willow like he has been doing for the past week. The pyromaniac is sitting on a log just beside him, running a flame along her fingertips and idly chatting. WX-78 is trying to help Walani weave a flower crown, a task she has already mastered-day 3 on the outer island, if Charlie remembers correctly-and Warly is trying his best to get gum out of Wolfgang’s hair whilst Wortox sniggers beside them and makes no effort to appear sorry for his actions. 

Willow is the first to notice Charlie, and Wilson is quick to look up whenever he hears Webber’s out of breath little pants. Charlie can see some of the others emerge from their tents now, Wheeler and Woodie, the little axe stammering away.

“What the hell’s going on here?”

Wilson asks, uncharacteristically coarse as he stares at the woman in front of him. Charlie doesn’t even feign surprise whenever she feels Wigfrid press the tip of her spear against her back. Predictability, that’s always been her trouble.

“That little old man of yours has only gone and taken my throne, hasn’t he, Wils?”

Willow growls protectively at the pet name and steps back slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, remember whenever innocent old Robert said he was going out to ‘look for some interesting specimens’, blah blah? He was, in fact, ferreting around for my throne room. He managed to find it, too. Nosy old bat.”

Wes and Maxwell move back into the camp, Maxwell immediately flopping onto the grass. Charlie pays it no mind.

“That’s...How did you wind up in our camp then, eh? What have you done to him?”

Woodie chimes in. He’s clutching Lucy both protectively and threateningly, and she seems to be more than happy to chirp out threats toward Charlie.

“We were only sitting and chatting before he went and trapped himself, darling. It was nothing to do with me. He was the one who asked me to demonstrate my powers without the throne. I didn’t know he’d just plonk himself down. I didn’t think anyone would be that stupid.”

She throws a pitying look to Wilson.

“You were the last one to sit on that throne, and all to free that sad sack of bones on the floor.”

She jabs her thumb in Maxwell’s direction, and Willow does her best to bite down a laugh despite it all.

“Now, I’m very hungry, and I’d like to see my sister. We can sort out the rest later.”

———

The others are baffled, to say the least. Charlie is currently wolfing down meatballs with a veracity none of the others have seen from even Wes. 

Her reunion with Winona had been heartfelt, that was certain. All tight hugs and tears and playful hugs, and it’s no surprise for the other survivors that Winona keeps a hold of her hand the whole time her sister eats, still scrubbing at her eyes in disbelief.

On the other hand, there is the matter of...well, matter. Every so often, the world around them flashes. The landscape shifts. There’s a burst of rain that stops a mere five seconds after it started. Webber is curled up in Wilson’s lap, confused and scared, and Wendy is close by, not admitting to being just as nervous but still huddling close every time something spasms around them.

Wes and Wigfrid have their fingers laced together as Wes holds the spear for once, angrily waving it at the universe’s issues as if it’ll scare them away. Wolfgang has Warly held protectively in his grasp, away from Charlie. Lucy is whispering nervously to Woodie, and Willow is obsessively stroking her hands trough Wilson’s hair, over and over.

WX-78 has their face pressed into the crook of Walani’s neck as they try very, very hard not to let out a choked noise. Wormwood is sitting in a ring of impulsively planted seeds.

“Everything’s gone to shit, lads.”

Wheeler rasps. For once, Wilson can’t find it within himself to reprimand her for swearing in front of the children. The camp lets out a virtually simultaneous scream as deerclops flashes into their base for a split second, only to flash back out again in a blur of blue and grey static.

Webber whimpers and sneaks his hand into Wilson’s grasp.

“We wanna go home...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry those tags were a MESS


End file.
